The present invention relates to a releasable cable holder assembly for winding machines which comprises a plurality of pawl devices for winding a cable, and a knock-out control device for tiling the pawl devices for permitting the finished winding of cable to be removed from the pawl devices.
When a cable is fabricated, it must be arranged into a winding so that it can be conveniently delivered to the desired place. Conventionally, a winding machine for this purpose is generally comprised of a rotary table revolvably mounted on a support, and a plurality of steel rods perpendicularly fastened to the rotary table for winding a cable. When the winding of cable is finished, it must be pulled out of the steel rods by force. When the winding of cable is pulled out of the steel rods, the insulator of the cable tends to be damaged. If the steel rods are obliquely fastened to the rotary wheel to slope inwards, the finished winding of cable can be conveniently removed from the steel rods. However, this arrangement confines the finished winding of cable to a conical shape, which will move out of course when rolled on the ground. Sleeves may be used and mounted on the steel rods of the rotary wheel for winding a cable. When the winding is finished, the winding of cable and the sleeves can be simultaneously removed from the steel rods. However, much time will be wasted in loading and unloading the sleeves. FIG. 1 shows a releasable cable holder for winding machines which permits the finished winding of cable to be conveniently removed from the winding machine. This releasable cable holder comprises a pawl holder 1', a pawl 2' movable coupled to the pawl holder 1' between two wheels 14 and 14', and a return spring 21 connected between a rod 13 on the pawl holder 1' and the beveled rear end 23 of the pawl. The pawl 2' has an oblong slot 22 near the beveled rear end 23 and loosely coupled to a locating pin 15 on the pawl holder 1'. This releasable cable holder is functional, however it is not durable in use because the return spring tends to be damaged.